


Number 4, Privet Drive

by Manage_mischief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Harry Potter, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter's Birthday, M/M, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manage_mischief/pseuds/Manage_mischief
Summary: Today is Harry's 5th birthday, and his godfathers have a surprise in store.AU: In which Sirius Black and Remus Lupin raise Harry, and Number 4 Privet Drive is his happy place.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	Number 4, Privet Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little bit of wolfstar fluff in honor of Harry Potter's birthday. There’s also a little nod to my other series, Regulus Black and the Darkest Shadows, if you squint ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not how Harry Potter.

It was a sweltering, sunny July day. Residents of Privet Drive peaked out of their open windows—on the pretense of getting a bit of fresh air—to try and catch a glimpse of the curious commotion emanating from the equally-curious inhabitants of house number 4. The exterior of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, was unremarkable. It was a carbon copy of the other homes on the block, which was a carbon copy of the other blocks in the town. However, the residents of Privet Drive knew that the happenings inside of this particular house were by no means ordinary. 

On this day, inside the quaint, unremarkable house, two young men were standing near the fireplace mantle, hanging a green and purple banner. The darker-haired man—whose long, unruly locks and rebellious style unnerved the neighbors—was standing precariously on a chair. The lighter-haired man, whose face was friendly, though covered with a multitude of nasty scars, was spotting his partner, ensuring that he didn’t fall.

“No, just a little higher…” Sirius, the darker-haired man, grunted, stretching and climbing higher to fix the banner.

“Ouch, Sirius, that was my head!” Remus, the lighter-haired man, cried indignantly as his partner stepped onto his skull. 

“Whoops sorry, Moons…just a little bit higher…there! Perfect!” Sirius hopped down from his perch and stepped back to admire his work. Remus rubbed his head. 

“Honestly, Sirius, Harry wouldn’t have cared if the banner was a bit crooked. He’s only 5!” 

Sirius shook his head firmly. “No. Everything’s going to be perfect for my little Pronglet’s special day. Are you _trying_ to ruin Harry’s birthday, Remus?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Now, you know that’s not fair. I would never—”

“Great,” interrupted Sirius. “So, you’ll help me finish the decorations? Reg’ll be back with Harry from the zoo in about half an hour.”

Sirius wrapped his arms around his partner from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek. Remus chuckled. 

“Of course, love.” 

\---

Before Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had moved in, Number 4 Privet Drive had belonged to a man named Dursley and his wife. The Dursleys were perfectly ordinary—if bit rude—and fit in very well with the monotonous existence of Privet Drive. However, on Halloween night of 1981, life on Privet Drive had been changed forever. 

The Dursleys had received into their care their nephew, a little orphaned baby boy by the name of Harry Potter. The Dursleys had not wanted Harry Potter. Within days, it became clear to everyone living on the block that they were not properly caring for the boy. An eccentric old woman named Arabella Figg had blown up in their living room, berating the family for their mistreatment of the boy. The neighbors had watched the argument through the cracks in their curtains. When Mrs. Figg had gone, most of the neighbors had gone to bed, whispering back and forth to their families about the strange situation. Drama did not often occur on Privet Drive. 

The next day, two young men appeared on the Dursleys’ doorstep. The men entered Number 4. Two hours later, the Dursleys left it. Sans Harry. It was clear to every resident of Little Whinging that these men did not belong. They were young, loud, and often spoke of unusual words and people and places. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black quickly became the talk of the town. Even after four years of peaceful living, most of the neighbors on Privet Drive still eavesdropped every chance they got, hoping from some tantalizing clue as to what made these two men so particularly peculiar. 

Remus Lupin was quite aware of the talk surrounding himself and his little family. He didn’t much mind. When he and his partner, Sirius, had been informed of the mistreatment occurring at the hands of the Dursleys, they had no choice but to pack up everything and move into the Muggle neighborhood. That was their ultimatum, according to Dumbledore. Harry Potter must remain living in connection with his mother’s blood. The Dursleys still owned the deed to Number 4 Privet Drive. But, Sirius Black had offered them a large sum of money to leave their house, and their nephew, in his care. Thus, Remus and Sirius, the two adult wizards, settled into domestic living with their best friend’s orphaned son. Remus and Sirius loved Harry more than anything in their lives. Living a life separated from the majority of the magical world was a small price to pay for their godson’s safety. 

Today was Harry Potter’s fifth birthday, and Remus and Sirius had planned a large surprise party for the occasion. They had invited all of Harry’s little friends, as well as their own adult friends, to celebrate. 

“Rem, people are coming!” Sirius jumped up and down excitedly. Remus smiled. Sirius became more and more like his dog Animagus form with each passing day. Remus strolled down the narrow hallway to answer the door, Sirius on his heels. 

“Minerva, how lovely to see you!” Remus embraced the older, severe-looking witch. Sirius followed suit. 

“Minnie, always a pleasure!” The dark-haired man grinned, mischievously. He gave her a large, wet kiss on the cheek. Minerva McGonagall shook her head disdainfully.

“Sirius Black, I do hope you’re not exerting _too_ much of a negative influence on Harry. It’s only six years now before he comes to Hogwarts and I don’t think my heart can take another you.”

“Ah, c’mon, Minnie, you loved teaching me!” Sirius laughed. “Besides, Remus here balances me out!” He wrapped his arm around his partner. Minerva tried to look disapproving, but couldn’t hide her growing smile. 

“Well, come on in, Minerva. Sirius’s brother is bringing Harry along soon.” Remus gestured towards the hall, ushering the older witch inside their home. She stopped along the way to admire the many pictures adorning the walls. Every photograph contained images of Harry, occasionally accompanied by Remus, Sirius, or both. It was clear to every visitor in the home that Harry Potter was adored—that he was a happy little boy. This thought made Minerva smile. Her eyes teared up a bit as she looked back towards Sirius and Remus, who were wrapped around each other, inviting more of Harry’s guests into the house. 

Half an hour later, the living room of Number 4 was packed to the brim with guests. Remus had drawn the curtains and flipped off the lights. He peaked through the shades, searching for any sign of Harry’s arrival. 

“Are they here yet?” Sirius whispered anxiously, crouched down next to him. 

“No, not since you asked five bloody seconds ago!” Remus hissed, turning for a moment to look at Sirius. He peaked his head back out. 

“Are you sure you told them the right time? I mean—”

“Quiet!” exclaimed Remus. “They’re coming!” 

Sirius shoved Remus out of the way to have a look for himself. Sure enough, strolling down the way toward the little house was his younger brother, Regulus Black, accompanied by his fiancée and Harry, the man of the hour. 

“Hush, everyone, they’re coming!” Sirius whispered urgently. The room fell silent, apart from the sounds of the breaths of the gathered guests. One minute later, there was a knock on the door. Regulus’s signal. 

Remus went to let them in. He shook his brother and future sister in laws’ hands before Harry seized him by the waist in a strong hug. 

“Uncle Moony!” Harry exclaimed as he happily bounded into the house. “We had such a good time at the zoo! We got to see the big snakes!” 

Remus grinned at his adoptive son, brimming with joy. “That’s wonderful, Harry! I know how much you love the snakes.’ 

“Yeah,” the boy agreed earnestly. “And look, Uncle Reg bought me this.” He held up a large, stuffed python proudly. Remus nodded appreciatively. 

“Wow, lucky you! Did you thank your aunt and uncle for the birthday gift?”

“Yep!” Harry said happily. “Where’s Uncle Pads? Is it cake time?” Harry was almost vibrating with excitement. 

“Why yes, I think it is. Why don’t you lead the way into the living room? I think Uncle Padfoot is waiting for you there.” Remus smiled slyly, exchanging a cunning look with Regulus before following Harry down the hall. 

“SURPRISE!!!!” The lights flickered on and the guests jumped up as Harry entered the room. Harry grinned widely, revealing his missing front tooth. He laughed and jumped into Sirius’s arms. 

“Wow! Look at all these people!” said Harry, wondrously. 

“Yeah, Pronglet,” said Sirius. “They’re all here for you! Not every day a man turns five, now is it?” 

But, Harry had stopped listening. He’d ran towards his best friends, the Weasley children, who all squealed excitedly at the sight of him. Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius’s waist and planted a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Good job,” said Remus. 

“We should go into the party planning business,” Sirius teased back. 

“Merlin, just as long as you don’t rope me in every time.” Regulus had materialized behind the couple.

Sirius turned to his brother and shook his hand. “Good to see you, Reg. Thanks for coming.” 

“Anything for my nephew. You know, he’s a lot more fun to be around than you were at that age.” Regulus smirked. Sirius pretended to be hurt. 

“Now, now, no brotherly rivalries today!” Regulus’s fiancée scolded the boys playfully. “But really wonderful job, you two. Harry looks so happy.”

“He certainly does.” Minerva McGonagall had joined the conversation. 

The adults gazed over at the young Potter boy, who was now playing an intense game of Gobstones with his friends. Sirius felt tears prickle in his eyes. 

“I hope so. I know it’s not the same as if Lily and James were—”

“I know, Sirius,” said Remus softly, holding tight to his lover. “I miss them, too. Especially on days like today. But, I think, somewhere, they’re happy, knowing Harry is being taken care of in a loving home.” 

Sirius sighed, resting a head on Remus’s shoulder. “You’re right, Moons. I just…I love him, and you, so much.”

“I love you, too Sirius.” 

“We want cake!” Their child’s scream interrupted the tender moment. The two young men laughed. 

“Okay, Harry,” said Sirius, racing up to him and lifting him off of the ground in a massive hug. “I guess it must be time for cake!”


End file.
